Systems for delivering biologic agents in an operating room setting currently include the biologic agent and a delivery device. A mapping/navigation system, and a monitor for viewing the delivery process may also be used. The biologic agent is typically delivered to the operating room in an appropriate volume and concentration in a closed container, such as an Eppendorf tube. Once in the operating room and when the delivery device is ready to receive this biologic agent, the biologic agent is transferred from the container to a syringe which is in turn connected to the delivery device. The biologic agent is then carefully delivered from the syringe through the delivery device into target tissue.
The steps involved in such a process present several areas for improvement. For example, the transfer of the biologic agent from the container to the delivery system involves exposing the agent to the environment, risking contamination. Also, the transfer provides the potential for spilling and loss of the biologic agent, as well as potentially inaccurate amounts being delivered. Further, the number of different materials that the biologic agent contacts may be quite high. For example, the biologic agent contacts the container, such as the Eppendorf tube, the syringe, and the delivery device, allowing for possible compatibility issues and losses due to adhesion and adsorption to the container, syringe and delivery device.
Another source of potential concern with current methods for delivering biologic agents is excessive shear stress being placed on the biologic agent as it is delivered through the delivery system. The delivery system typically includes catheters having very small inner diameters; e.g., 29-27 G or about 0.007 inches to 0.009 inches. The inner diameters of the catheters are purposefully kept small to reduce dead space and thus to minimize the amount of deliverable biologic agent lost during the procedure. Exposure to shear stress may greatly reduce the efficacy of the biologic agent delivered, particularly cells.